Hard Day At The Office
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: Sasuke has been confined to office work, with a boss like Neji, a fellow employee like Shikamaru and a dobe that has just been suspended from work, no wonder the Uchiha is stressed. AU SasuNaru yaoi. Implied ShikaIno, NejiTen.
1. The Office Stress

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Taking a break from the randomness XD I've wanted to write an AU ****yaoi SasuNaru for so long so here it is :)**

**Sasuke has been confined to office work, with a boss like Neji, a fellow employee like Shikamaru and a dobe that has just been suspended from work, no wonder the Uchiha is stressed. SasuNaru yaoi. Implied ShikaIno, NejiTen. AU**

**--**

**Hard Day At The Office**

"Uchiha! Do up your shirt now, this is an area of work not recreation!" The identified raven mumbled before doing the top buttons of his shirt. Uchiha Sasuke had been confined to office work after his return to Konoha. It was as if no one trusted him anymore the only one who seemed to understand was one blonde dobe currently out working part time as a Ramen Master.

Pausing to watch his boss, disappear from view, he undid the buttons again. The intercom link on his desk flashed, "Uchiha, why is your shirt still undone!? Where is your tie!? Don't think, just because my office has brick walls unlike the glass ones you have, that I can't see your every move! Now get working!"

Grumbling Sasuke forced his knotted tie over his head and began to access his work on the computer. Hyuuga Neji was not exactly his boss even though he always acted so superior and commanding, in many ways Sasuke believed that Neji was just an excuse to have someone supervise him at all times in the workplace.

Neji was constantly in a foul mood around Sasuke, it was as if it was all Sasuke's fault that he had to supervise office work instead of going out on various missions. Every worker, working in this particular office building was some form of Shinobi and therefore there were many days where some of the glass offices stood plain and empty while they were on missions.

"Hn…need coffee" getting up from his desk he walked out into the corridor over to the coffee machine which sat next the work plant. It had been dubbed Gene by Lee a usual visitor, he had insisted on naming every plant in the building. 'Weirdo' as Sasuke called him.

"Sasuke!" A woman with long blonde hair joined him in the corridor.

"Hn. Aren't you supposed to be working overtime at the hospital with Sakura?"

"Haha, Sasuke always quick to the point. No I'm on a lunch break for the next five minutes and I came to visit Shikamaru, poor dear he's been working since five last night"

Sasuke snorted into his coffee, '_Yeah, "working"' _

"See you later Sasuke" she waved before dashing through the glass maze. Sniggering to himself Sasuke returned to his office plonking his cup of coffee onto the desk promptly spilling some over the pristine surface.

Shikamaru's office was opposite his own, so he would clearly see what they were getting up to. '_Shikamaru, he'd certainly get the title of laziest employee'._ When Ino had first entered the glass office she discovered the figure drooling into his keyboard. Sasuke witnessed as she gave him a kiss on one cheek to wake him up before promptly squashing herself into the little gap left between his leg and the chair.

Taking his eyes away, the raven opened up his e-mail only to find one new message titled 'suspended from ramen shop again. Bored come home now' from Uzumaki Naruto. Highlighting it with his mouse he clicked it to reveal the message.

--

_Sasuke!_

_I got suspended from the Ramen Shop again because I apparently yelled inappropriately at a customer.  
It wasn't my fault that there was a hair in it, it wasn't mine, in fact it was long and blue-ish, kind of like yours,  
but yeah and then she started yelling when I pulled it out and tasted the ramen to see if it was alright. _

_Now I am bored with nothing to do! I can't train because you're working! It's no fun with only me!  
Tsunade-baachan won't give me any A-rank missions and I'm bored!!_

_Come home now _

_Naruto x X x_

--

Sasuke sighed, this would be the sixth time that Naruto had been suspended in the three weeks he had been working as a replacement for the real Ramen Master who was off ill with the flu. He hit the reply button and started typing.

_Dobe_

_How many times do I have to reply and say that I am busy working, that means I can't go home  
right now. I have another three hours at this place so can you amuse your self with something!?  
Neji's breathing down my neck and if he catches me e-mailing you, I could get fired! _

_I'll be home as soon as I can_

_Sasuke x X x_

He pressed send, and then his attention snapped back to Ino and Shikamaru. Ino had stood up suddenly knocking all his papers onto the floor. A Hinata–style blush erupted over her face. Either Shikamaru had been busy with his hands, or she had just realised that her break had ended fifteen minutes ago. "Fifteen minutes…I was supposed to do something…" Sasuke mused, there was something he should have been doing in those fifteen minutes but he couldn't remember what.

"Uchiha! My office now!" Neji didn't sound to happy over the intercom. Groaning Sasuke stood up and directed himself to the bricked room. Knocking twice he opened the door and went in. "Uchiha, do you know what these are?"

He looked about the room but saw nothing but books and a tidy work space. "What?"

"These! Papers! All the documents that you were supposed to be decoding, for the last fifteen minutes" Neji slammed a hand on the desk. ", Tsunade-sama didn't leave you under my supervision to deplete me of my Shinobi missions! She wanted someone to ensure that you'd work your way back into society. That Uchiha, can only be done if the village trusts you, but how can they trust you when I can't even trust you to decode three boxes worth of documents!?"

Now that Sasuke had been striped of his mission privileges he had been given the task of decoding messages, the Hokage didn't want his knowledge to go to waste. She had assigned Hyuuga Neji with the eye of the Byakugan to ensure that he didn't send these messages to someone outside the village.

"Your expectations are higher than everyone else's and I'm sorry that you were so busy fraternising with your secretary, that you didn't memo me about these documents!" Sasuke snapped this happened almost every week. There was always something he had forgotten or had not been messaged about pre-hand.

"How dare you come into my office and yell at me!? Get out! GET OUT! Take these with you!" Neji picked up the boxes with the documents and thrusted them into the ravens chest. The raven was then kicked out of the office, half winded by the impact left from the boxes Sasuke managed to make it back to his own office in the attempt to collapse into a comfy chair.

"Hn-argh!" He couldn't see over the boxes and tripped over something. _'What was that? A cushion maybe? From where? Oh right the sofa in the corner.' _The documents had been strewn across the floor, "Sasuke!" he felt something move against his own lips.

There was a muffled shout and it wasn't until Sasuke opened his eyes that he saw that he was pressed onto the intruder who had obstructed the door. The shock in Sasuke's eyes sent a wide grin to the impaled blonde beneath him. Sasuke felt his lips move in time to the blondes grin.

"Naruto!? You dobe, what are you doing!? Lying on the floor in the way!" He quickly got off of Naruto and he made a swift check through the clear walls to ensure that no one had seen them just now.

"Didn't know you were that happy to see me," Naruto was still grinning "I was going to surprise you by jumping out at you, so I was looking for a place to hide, then I dropped the key ring that I was playing with and it rolled under the desk and I was trying to find it"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" the question was repeated.

"Oh me, well I got your reply and thought if you're stuck here and couldn't come to me, then I'd come here to visit you" he rubbed the back of his blonde head.

"Neji will flip out if he sees you" the raven paced around the room, his eyes kept darting to the intercom.

"Didn't you just get told off by him?"

"How did you…?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head again, and admitted that he had been listening behind the door. "I was walking past and I heard yelling, it sounded like you and I wanted to know what was going on"

"Hn, while I was e-mailing you I should have been decoding these" a hand gestured to all the paperwork on the floor. "Sasuke!" The intercom yelled. "Hn?" Sasuke pressed the receive button. "What?"

"Over here!" Ino waved through the windows and caught both Sasuke and Naruto's attention. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"What? Ino this intercom is supposed to be used for work purposes only not friendly chat!" He turned off the intercom and glanced at the clock. "Hn, two hours and I can leave"

"But Sasuke look they're leaving right now" they observed Shikamaru giving Ino a quick peck on the cheek as she exited the room. He followed after turning off his computer and the lights. "Let's go Naruto. If he gets to leave early so do I. I work more than he does so I think that's a valid enough reason."

The door to the bricked room opened and Neji stepped out, his shirt was wrinkled in places and strands of hair were sticking out of that long ponytail he was so intent on keeping. "Naruto pretend you're talking to me"

"Alright then so what do you want to pretend to talk about?" Sasuke studied Neji out of the corner of his eye, the brunette looked around the empty glass rooms and made a funny hand signal then walked off down towards the stairs. His secretary exited the office looking flustered with a satisfied look on her face. _'What was her name…I think it began with 'T'…Hn, now the boss is gone I can go'_

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the door and jammed the computers off button; grasping his keys he carefully locked the glass door. "Uchiha Sasuke! Where do you think you're going!?" a voice echoed over the main loud speaker.

"Damn it!" He had forgotten that Neji used his Byakugan to check if people were still working or in the building. "I was showing Naruto the … place" what wait no one was there to talk to face to face so why was he explaining his reasoning.

"Get back into your office, and work on those documents! I need them on my desk by tomorrow at the earliest!" The loud speaker went dead and Sasuke stomped back to his office. Naruto cautiously followed behind.

"I hate this job! Grr I want to do missions or work in that ramen shop with you instead! Anything would be better than this!" He collapsed onto his sofa. "Don't worry Sasuke you're just having a bad day" Naruto sat next to him allowing or rather encouraging Sasuke to rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm tired"

"Me too" Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's. The sofa was in the corner by the long windows that skirted the roof and the floor. They sat admiring the view for the best part of the first hour "I guess you better finish those documents before Neji has another go at you"

"Yeah…" Sasuke separated himself briefly from Naruto to reach down and grab a piece of paper tucked under the chair. "Hang on, this isn't my paperwork…"

--

_Memo from Hyuuga Neji _

_To Nara Shikamaru_

_Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama has given me a list of these documents that need to be decoded,  
please have them ready on my desk tomorrow morning. I know you can do it better than anyone._

_Neji_

--

"That lazy…!" Sasuke let the memo drop as his hands balled into fists. "Sasuke what are you going to do!?"

"Exactly what I should have done earlier"

"That is?"

"Take my dobe home and treat him to some ramen" Naruto looked excited but confused

"Um….?" His companion smirked and gathered all the pieces of paper scattered on the floor. He stapled the memo to the front and opened the door striding over to Neji's unlocked office. Instead if waltzing in like any normal person, a stressed Sasuke rammed the documents into the mail slot and dusted his hands off.

Grabbing his things for the second time that night Sasuke ushered Naruto out and locked the glass door. "So Naruto are we going to do an Ino and Shikamaru on the way out?"

"It's a bit late for that; maybe we should do the Naruto and Sasuke on the way out"

"Why the Naruto and Sasuke? Why not the Sasuke and Naruto?" he smiled as he lead Naruto down the corridor

"Because I called it, and Naruto and Sasuke has a better ring to it"

"Alright then" the raven smirked and cupped Naruto's face in his hands. He kissed Naruto as the blonde lent into him. He could feel Naruto objecting to being the one to accept the kiss instead of the one initiating it, but eventually felt him give in anyway.

They broke away a little while later, Naruto hugged close to Sasuke as they stared out of the windowed corridor. There was a security camera buzzing above their heads. It wasn't something that a flash of red and the art of the Sharingan couldn't fix.

--

**A\N: I'd been waiting to write a yaoi SasuNaru in an AU for a while XD It was a bit fluffy in places but yay it's kawaii all the same. XD Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	2. Rage, Lack of Senses

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Just when SasuNaru gets comfortable, things go wrong**** … working all day at the office now having to work into the night and early morning, how's a tired Sasuke going to feel about that?**

**--**

**Rage - Lack Of Senses **

The soft soothing snores of a raven and his dobe, mingled with the constant ticking noise from the living room clock. After at long last leaving the office building, the couple had time to spend their evening together in the comfort of each other. The phone on a side table started to flash and sang out its monotonous tone.

"Mmm" Naruto stirred his head resting in the crook of Sasuke's neck, untangling his arms from around the Uchiha's waist he reached over and picked up the phone. "…Uzumaki Naruto here, who is this?"

"Hyuuga Neji's secretary Tenten, is Uchiha Sasuke present?" Naruto mumbled along the lines of 'five more minutes…he's sleeping'

"Please, this an urgent call, otherwise I wouldn't be bothering you. Naruto you're needed in this too. I can't discuss anything more over this phone connection. We believe it has been bugged" The blonde shifted and put the receiver closer to his ear "Ok, we'll get there as soon as possible" hanging up the phone, he turned to the warm figure he was resting against.

"Sasuke?" Moving up towards the calm, peaceful face, Naruto stared for a moment before resting his cheek on Sasuke's. He'd been working long hours, it seem a shame to wake him up now. Instead of using the violent approach to wake up the deep sleeper Naruto knitted his hands into the spikes of raven-blue hair. That always got Sasuke awake he didn't like it when people played with his hair while he slept.

Sasuke's eyes flickered open. "Naruto?" He could smell the ramen on Naruto's breath. "We have to leave, apparently there's something urgent going on at your office. They're calling in us regular Shinobi too"

"More office work for me to do…" The blonde grinned leaning in closer to rest his chin on the muscular chest that he really didn't feel like leaving. "Why are you grinning? You have to work too dobe"

"It means I get to work along side you…It means I won't be bored" he nuzzled in closer and Sasuke held him in tighter. "When did you get the call?" not looking up Naruto replied, "I couldn't see the clock, but I think it was about forty-five minutes ago…" He was startled to hear Sasuke half laughing. "We'd better go before Neji decides to dump more paperwork on my desk"

--

"I don't know what I am going to do with you!" Neji was sat shaking with rage at his desk, Tenten was behind him massaging his shoulders endeavouring to relieve Neji of further stress induced aches and cramps.

"I called you in fifty minutes ago, you know why?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me"

"Damn it Uchiha! Don't get like that with me! You wedged those documents through my mail slot, leaving them crumpled and unorganised on my tidy office floor. Not only has someone broken in and stolen them, I have had to call for all the employees of this building to assemble. All those who do jobs like yours are out working on what those codes could have been, all the Shinobi with mission responsibilities have been called in to catch the culprit!" He paused and stood up abruptly leaving Tenten to stand looking worried.

"We could have identified the culprit but something happened to one of the security cameras. No cut wires or tampering. Just one clue…the last footage on the burnt out takes were of you two violating the purposes of the corridor"

Sasuke interrupted "Oh like how you violate your office every afternoon? It's intriguing as to why your office is the only one that's made out of bricks"

"Shut up! You have no purpose delving into my affairs, get to your work station and work on those documents over there," he pointed to yet another box ", Try not to loose them this time!" Neji finished and allowed Tenten to carry on with her massage. "Uzumaki Naruto, despite the fact everyone with the task you share has left. You might as well keep Uchiha, company he's going to need it because he will not leave that office till his work is done!"

Naruto closed the door behind him and headed into Sasuke's office. The office owner was propped on his elbows, his bangs hiding his closed eyes. "Sasuke maybe you should take a break"

"I can't take a break…I have to do these documents and figure out why the stolen ones were so important…" His head tilted to gaze at Naruto who was now staring out of the window. As he stared he calmly lowered himself onto the sofa. Sasuke's eyes relaxed as they explored Naruto's well-developed Shinobi figure. His eyes dropped and he noticed a box under the sofa.

"The other two boxes!" He slid off his chair and over to the sofa where he grappled about, pulling out the boxes that had hidden themselves when they were forcefully thrown by Sasuke who had tripped over an 'intruder' previous day.

"Naruto! Yesterday when I stuffed those papers through Neji's door they were only from the first box! The other two boxes are here, so if I decode these then we'll find out why the others were stolen" These were words spoken in excitement; they had lifted a great deal of weight from Sasuke's shoulders.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The intercom asked. Getting up and sitting back in his chair, Sasuke pressed the receive button so that Naruto could reply. "Here"

"Good, we need a second pair of eyes down here in the AV room." The blonde tried to recognise the voice. "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah it's me, Neji intercom-ed me and said you had arrived. Get down here fast. We need to catch this guy before he gives the information to someone else." Understanding his new task Naruto turned the intercom off. He was beginning to walk to the door but paused to face Sasuke "Last night in the corridor, that isn't going to happen again"

Sasuke's face was a mixture of emotion "… What?" he stood up so he was at Naruto's side, he was a couple of inches taller but that suited him fine. "Sasuke, the moment outside the office isn't going to happen again…" The expression on the ravens face was hard to read, a blend of sadness, anger, confusion.

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke next time, I'm going to be the one who begins any kiss fir-!" Lips had encased his own, no longer confused alternatively Sasuke felt stupid for not seeing what Naruto was trying to say. This was all down to sleep deprivation. Sasuke had stolen Naruto's moment in which he was creating the mood to launch a surprise kiss, to show that he still loved Sasuke.

Despite this Naruto allowed himself to follow Sasuke's lead. Pulling back Sasuke held Naruto close "What were you saying about beginning any kiss first, dobe?" A tight squeeze and a playful jab in the ribs informed the raven that Naruto wasn't overly pleased about being the receiver halfway through his speech. "I'll get you next time teme"

"Uchiha, need I remind you yet again about the whole, x-ray eyes!" There was squabbling over the speaker "Neji, just leave the intercom alone, don't make me use this!" There was the sound of weapons jangling together and then Neji continued "I don't care, this a violation what if someone were to come by and see!? They only have glass windows. Break it up in there!" Sasuke turned the direction of Neji's office, he would regret it later but he made a finger gesture that put an end to the intercom conversation.

"Looks like you have to go and I have to get back to work" Naruto agreed and they parted. "I'll give you a call when I'm done, see you later Sasuke-teme" Naruto giggled and left. Sasuke sat at his desk and opened one box and started sifting through and decoding them.

Fortunately for Sasuke, the boxes were the size of a typical box that printer paper came in not the industrial sized ones that Neji refused to buy because it was too costly. It wasn't even four o'clock when Sasuke finished the first box. He sighed rubbing his eyes. Time for some coffee, instead he'd make that tea otherwise that coffee smell would repulse him and distract him from work. He made sure that his tea had plenty of sugar to keep him alert and energized.

The next hour or so dragged by painfully slowly. Twice Sasuke had to restart over again because he'd lost his place. It was quarter to six when he finished the second box. Hitting the print button, his head slumped onto his desk as the printer drone lulled him to sleep.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Wake up" When he came to, the blurred outline of a blonde head bobbed over him. Sitting up straight Sasuke found himself lying on the sofa, glancing at around the room "What happened!?" Naruto explained how he had fallen asleep and when he found him he was already lying flat out on the floor.

"We caught the culprit!?" Naruto babbled excitedly "It was Sai, I've never been too fond of that perverted creep." Sasuke thought for a second "That Sai guy doesn't work here"

"Exactly that's why he's the culprit, we all know he used to have connections with that old guy…Danzou or something, Tsunade-baachan doesn't trust him." Sasuke smirked, he had seen Sai around but he didn't actually work in this building, he was more of a messenger.

There was a bleep noise from the computer. Sasuke gingerly got up and sat back in front of the computer screen. "Hn. It's an e-mail from Mr-Stress-head, it says that everyone can go home now that they've caught the culprit…haha turns out the documents were misplaced accidentally, here take a look"

--

_From Hyuuga Neji  
To All members of staff … click for more details …  
__  
Dear Staff, we have caught the culprit, no names mentioned  
and it turns out this was a whole misunderstanding as they  
were simply tidying up the mess a certain Uch-employee made.  
__  
We are still missing two boxes worth of documents but I have  
been reassured that they are in safe hands…cough  
You may return to your original stations my apologies  
for any inconveniences._

_Thank you Hyuuga Neji_

_Ps, Uchiha Sasuke if you're reading this, report to my office._

_Now. You need a talking to mister_

--

"Sasuke where are you going? I thought Neji wanted to see you" Sasuke put on his jacket, and picked up the documents he had finished decoding "It won't be a long meeting. In fact I think it will be a really quick visit"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Watch me" closing the door to the glass room, he threw Naruto the keys to lock up with and subsequently barged into Neji's brick office. "Here's your papers, all decoded done! Haha, as of this moment I am taking a break. That means I'm not coming to work tomorrow! All those codes are giving me a headache and I deserve time off."

"You walk out now Uchiha, you're fired!"

"Hn, I was employed by the Hokage therefore I don't work for you. You're not my boss so stop acting like it. I have been working all day and all night with your stupid requests and I'm done! I need a break! Because I hate this job! So see you" giving a mocking wave Sasuke backed out of the room catching hold of Naruto.

"Now I'm done" Sasuke was now exhausted, it had been the adrenaline that had kept him awake long enough to scream his guts out at his boss Neji.

"I'll take you home, wouldn't want you to fall asleep in some alleyway now would we" Naruto placed an arm around Sasuke's waist and they departed from the building. "Ok, so now technically you're jobless so what are you going to do now?" Upon reaching home the raven had directly go straight to the bedroom.

Slumping onto the bed he yawned "I'll worry about that as soon as I come to my senses" Naruto crawled onto the bed and deliberately towered over him. "So if things don't go right, does that mean you'll come down to the ramen shop and help me out with the difficult customers?"

Sasuke nodded sleepily he was rewarded with a hot kiss from Naruto. "Sasuke-teme, I won this round" he beamed as Sasuke light-heartedly clouted him with a pillow.

--

**A\N: Quick update or what XP Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Three reviews so far, wow for a new story that was just uploaded that's awesome Thanks!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	3. Work With A Dobe, Surprisingly Relieving

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted :) **

**Trying his chances at the Ramen Shop, Sasuke finds it more relaxing to chop up vegetables ****than decode paperwork, is it the overall calmer atmosphere or the fact that his lovable blonde is close at hand? **

**--**

**Working With A Dobe - Surprisingly Relieving**

Uchiha Sasuke had fallen asleep soon after his mouth was captured in Naruto's kiss. Naruto himself had stayed up longer just so that he could; watch Sasuke sleep, memorise every mark on his body, witness a blush merging with his pale complexion as he dreamt. Naruto, himself had fallen asleep eventually curling up close against Sasuke.

It was late morning, the sunshine outside shone in through gaps in the curtains, illuminating the couple wrapped so tightly together under the duvet. The raven roused as his surroundings hinted for him to wake. Eyes opening, he noticed his dobe tucked under his chin.

Tracing Naruto's whiskers with his fingers, he smirked as Naruto mumbled something about winning. "Hn, you may have caught me off guard last time dobe but now I feel much more alert" he whispered into the closest ear "That means I can get you while _you _sleep" Naruto's eyes shot open and within seconds he was sat on Sasuke.

"I don't think so Sasuke-teme! Heh from now on, I won't sleep till you do first. Hmph" he crossed his arms, still sitting on Sasuke. "Hn, dobe. You're going to be in for a long night. What time is it anyway?" Looking at the clock, Sasuke sat up straight with such force, that Naruto toppled backwards.

"Damn! I'm late! I have to call work! Where's the phone-! Naruto why is the phone un-plugged?" he picked up the unconnected phone plug.

"It kept ringing and you looked so beautiful while you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you" Sasuke grappled at his hair and began pacing around the bedroom. "I'm going to be fired for sure. This is the second time I've been late. Damn it!" Snatching up the phone plug, he wedged it into the socket and began checking all the messages.

--

_Hello welcome to your phone messages, you have seventy-three messages. First new message received at seven thirty two am:_

_Damn it Uchiha, you've given me no choice but to suspend you. I have spoken to Tsunade-sama and she agrees with my decision. Uchiha Sasuke, you are suspended from work with out pay for the next two weeks. That is all._

_--_

"Great, I'm suspended." He slammed down the phone and sank backwards onto the bed. Naruto scrambled back onto the bed next to him. "Hey, it's two weeks extra holiday. Any way you said you'd come and help me out at the ramen shop" Sasuke rubbed his eyes "Did I really say that?" a nod from Naruto made him roll over. "It'll be fun! Making ramen all day, just me and you and of course other customers but they'll leave."

Sasuke smiled, "Hn, at least on our lunch break I won't have to spend ages phoning you to remind you about meeting up for lunch." Naruto pouted and dropped backwards next to Sasuke, "I only forgot three times…it was busy at the mission briefing" Hands grasped him, and began drawing him in. "I'm sure it was…"

"It was all because Sak-?" Sasuke cut him off by taking hold of the soft lips beneath his. "Hn, sorry dobe you're not fast enough and I couldn't let that name come between us" he smirked evilly before pulling back and walking away.

After her girlish crush on Sasuke, during the long time they were separated Sakura had developed those feelings for Naruto. The raven was very possessive and as soon as Naruto was in his grasp he would never let go, he would never be willing even to consider the thought of sharing him with Sakura. He wouldn't so much as allow her a friendly hug with him.

"Oi, where are you going!?"

"To take a shower, I can't turn up for work at a catering job with poor hygiene" the blonde bounded up excitedly "So you're coming then!?" There was no reply, instead the sound of gushing water falling from the shower head.

--

"Hi Ayame!" Naruto greeted the Ramen Master's daughter. "What time do you call this!?" She tapped her foot on the floor. Her father had been ill with the flu and if Naruto hadn't offered to help out, the shop would have had to be closed meaning no ramen for a while. Although turning up late wasn't exactly good for business. "Naruto, I need to leave early but I don't want to leave you all by yourself"

"It's ok Ayame, you can go I won't eat any of the ramen unless to taste it and plus Sasuke's here so I'll have assistance" Ayame didn't look too sure but finally agreed to Naruto's terms providing that while he tasted the ramen, he didn't eat a whole plate full. She left after bidding farewell to both of them.

"Yosh, let's get this ramen cooking! Sasuke you can chop the vegetables while I do these noodles. The old man himself showed me how to, hehe while you were gone there was this competition thing where we had to help him out by making a new recipe." The raven smirked as he listened to his lover's story. It was fun and very therapeutic cutting up vegetables much more fascinating than decoding paperwork.

"Sasuke you're cutting those wrong, you have to cut them at angles so they're thin at one end and thicker at the other. Here I'll show you" taking Sasuke's hand that held the knife into his own, he guided the knife into position. He used his other hand to steady Sasuke's grip on the vegetable. Working together they chopped it into fine angled pieces, both looking like a newly married couple cutting the wedding cake.

"Ahem, when this love fest is over, can one of you get me a bowl of Miso ramen?" A customer, presumably with business as a career entered the little restaurant and sat on one of the stools. "One order coming up" Naruto grinned while filling a bowl with the noodles swimming in their sensuous soup. Sasuke added the freshly cut vegetables on a crispy slice of roast duck before adding a fried egg to the mix.

"There ya go one bowl of Miso ramen!" Naruto set the bowl down and he watched the business man tuck in. "What the hell where are the leeks!?"

"Sorry, you didn't specify that you wanted leeks, I'll go chop some now" At least at the office, everyone other than Neji were polite when something went wrong or was not correct. The raven started to chop up the leeks up as Naruto had demonstrated. Scooping them into his hand he turned back to the business man, and sprinkled the leeks onto the contents of the ramen bowl. "There you go sir, Miso ramen with leeks"

Naruto asked happily, "What do you think? It's our first time cooking ramen by ourselves" The ramen lover was disgusted when a mouthful of ramen was spat back into the bowl. "What the hell is this crap!?" Sasuke still with a knife in one hand retorted "It's the ramen you ordered"

"I'm not paying for this" he got up to leave, trying to take advantage of the fact they were not professionals but instead were merely replacements for the original Ramen master. "Wait a minute, that there is good ramen you can't waste that" Naruto hated seeing people waste food, above food he hated seeing people waste ramen, "Sasuke interrupted "If you're not going to eat it at least pay for it!"

The business man knocked the bowl on the floor "Are you threatening me boy!? You, you're no doubt an Uchiha, the last as a matter of fact. The second traitor to ever be born into that clan!" Sasuke scowled, gripping the knife tighter in his hand, so tight that it cut into his hand but he was so full of rage he didn't notice.

"You should have been locked away as soon as you stepped foot into the village. You cause as much trouble as that Kyuubi kid, all those Shinobi hovering around the village to protect the very reason Konoha crumbled in the first place."

Naruto, who had been despairing over the spilt ramen, sent a flying punch at the uptight business man and sent him hurtling to the floor outside. Sasuke snapped out of his shock to restrain Naruto who was now furiously trying to claw his way over the counter. "Sasuke! Let me go! I'll kick that guy's ass!"

"Naruto its ok let it slide." Sasuke had managed to subdue Naruto, "…It's not that he wasted all that ramen, or that he called me a monster. It's that he hurt you" Both boys had slid behind the counter and were now sitting on the greasy floor. "He didn't hurt me, and what do I care if some idiot feels the need to express his opinions so rudely" Naruto fumbled in a cabinet for the first aid kit and pulled out a bandage from the little green box.

"Sasuke, give me your hand" he started to bandage up Sasuke's offered bleeding hand. "See he did hurt you, he made you so mad that you did this to yourself" Ignoring the wound in his bandaged hand he pulled Naruto in. "Maybe working here wasn't such a good thing"

"But Sasuke, before that idiot came in, you looked so happy and relaxed." They could hear the sound of people outside fussing over the casualty outside. "Dobe, where's that first aid kit?" The blonde lifted his head, "Huh?" Sasuke rubbed at bruised knuckles. The owner of the knuckles winced. "Hn, you'll need this sorting. I think you've cracked a knuckle or two." Blonde hair shook in his face, "No, I'll be ok. If we went to the hospital they'd ask questions…they'd blame you"

"Hn, and how will you work with only one hand?" Naruto shrugged "I'll manage…we'd better get cleaned up it's nearly midday and there'll be more hungry customers" He helped Sasuke to his feet and they walked over to the sink to wash the previous incident off of their hands. Sasuke tried carefully to not soak his freshly dressed hand but for the remainder of the day he would have to wear gloves.

"Hn, it is hard cutting vegetables with gloves on" he struggled to cut a carrot without cutting the finger tip off of his glove. "Ha, you think that's hard. Try making these noodles with cracked knuckles" Sasuke smirked, even though he was freely complaining about his injuries Naruto managed to continue working at his best regardless of the pain.

--

The day droned on and they served customer after customer, this time without any fuss or hassle. Sasuke was relieved when Naruto gave the all clear to close down and lock up the shop. The raven couldn't help but feel a little stressed, not as much as he usually was at the office; however the sight of his beloved blonde made it all disappear in a second.

"Today went well don't you think?" Naruto asked cuddling close to Sasuke as they walked back to the Uchiha house, taking the pleasant peaceful route. "Hn, put it this way at least my boss today was attractive and treated me like a human" Naruto grinned, "Guilty as charged, I'm a handsome devil" he felt something pinch his cheek "By attractive I meant cute and adorable, we both know I'm the handsome devil out of the two of us"

"Oh really?" Sasuke pulled him closer into an embrace. "Yes, it's a known fact" Naruto rested his head on the inviting shoulder. "Hmph, maybe you're right…mm you smell like ramen, speaking of which I haven't eaten today…Sasuke?" Looking down at the blonde blur Sasuke gave his typical 'Hn' as if to say 'yeah'

"Can you buy me some ramen?" his stomach rumbled at that precise moment. "Hn. We've been working in the ramen shop all day; I'm amazed you didn't try a whole plate full while testing to see if it tasted right."

"Ehehe too busy serving others I guess…I could eat anything right now. Considering you smell so much like ramen you'll be first on my menu" A smirk appeared on the raven's face. "We'd better get going before I get cold" Turning back to the path a head, they carried on walking admiring the late night and the few stars that twinkled in between wisps of cloud.

--

**A\N: ****In Sasuke's position, who would you rather have as a boss? Neji or Naruto? I know who I'd pick :P Currently I'm working on my other fic and when inspiration strikes I will update XD Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Better Late Than Never

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted :) **

**Eep sorry this update was a lot later than intended but what with updating 'A Lesson Learned?' this fic got somewhat forgotten**** …**

**Working alongside Naruto was fun but it would have been too perfect if it lasted forever. A major mission is underway and all Sasuke wants to do is spend one special night with his dobe. Some people can be so impatient.**

**--**

**Better Late Than Never**

The Uchiha had been working with his dobe for just over a week and a bit. Their post at the ramen shop was coming to an end as the original Ramen Master regained his health amazingly quickly now that he had the assistance of his daughter. The raven didn't regret working there for one minute, in a way it reassured him that Naruto was safe from danger.

He worked alongside his precious blonde, enjoying every minute and pleasuring every second. Business was improving since the duo had taken over, not as much as usual however enough to keep the shop up and running.

"Great job boys!" turning away from the noodle pot Naruto looked up to see the welcoming sight of the old man. "Old man! You're back!" The Ramen Master chuckled, "And at the height of health, business seems to have been going well since you boys agreed to help me keep the shop open. Although there was this one case where I heard that a customer was forcefully removed out of the shop?"

"Ehehe," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Oh you heard about that …well…" he drifted off unaware of how to fix the problem. "Haha, it's ok Naruto but next time a simple touch up the side of the head with a ladle will do just fine" Sasuke came out from the backroom carrying a bowl of freshly chopped vegetables.

The old man saw the connection between the two when Naruto's face lit up "Heh, why don't you boys take the next couple of days or so off? Ayame and I can handle things here now. You look like you could do with a break" he smiled and ushered the raven and his blonde out of the kitchen. "Naruto, I'd like to thank you for helping me out, how does…twenty bowls of ramen to cover your shift, sound?"

"Twenty bowls? Come on old man we were working all last week and the last couple of days!" Naruto yelled indignantly with a strong playful tone. "Hmn, alright forty bowls? And weeks pay for both of you?" Naruto nodded and signed it with 'deal' he shook the Ramen Masters hand.

Sasuke caught him in a hug as the blonde ran towards him. "Hehe four days off work! Unless I get a mission…" The raven smirked. "So therefore we'd better spend these next couple of days wisely" He kissed the shorter shinobi's forehead. "We'll start by meeting at that restaurant the one where you can see the sunset clearly…" Naruto snuggled in closer "Mmm I don't want to move…but I promised Bushy Brow I'd get round to sparring with him this evening…"

Sasuke pulled away and grinned "You'd rather spar with him than stand here blocking the path with me? Hn, you'll need to keep in shape if you're going on dangerous missions. I have to shower anyway" Rubbing his hands and face against Sasuke's shirt, Naruto objected. "But you smell so yumilicious" Unclipping Naruto's hands he replied "If I don't shower the flies will think so too"

The phone in the raven's front pocket began vibrating, "Haha Sasuke-teme that tickles" Answering the phone he read the message that clearly stated Neji wanted to see him immediately. "I have a few errands that I need to sort out. Meet me outside that restaurant at nine and I'll see you later" Sasuke kissed Naruto again and they both went their separate ways.

--

"What is it Hyuuga? Why did you call me back here?" Now with a new blueberry fragrance Sasuke was shown into the Hyuuga's office. "…We need you back straight away" Neji put it simply, "We've managed to intercept messages from the hidden rain village but we are short on staff and we desperately need someone to decode them"

The raven sat up alert in his chair, "Why do I have to do it!? We have more than one decoder in this office block! What about Shikamaru? Or …!" He tried to think of who else would be available. He didn't want to get stressed over work he was going out to dinner with Naruto tonight and he wanted to keep it special in case an important mission came along.

"Uchiha, please calm down…Shikamaru is making preparations for a mission that will be instigated soon and is therefore busy, everybody else is either ill or on missions and beings as you are neither we really need your help" Neji was suspiciously calm about all this, although Sasuke could see Tenten behind him with a relieved look on her face. Did she put stress-less pills in his coffee this morning?

"I'm still suspended without pay for the next four days, this job isn't exactly what I'd call a walk in the park and I'm not doing anything unless I get paid" Sasuke argued taking advantage of the situation. "Ok," Neji took an intake of breathe "; If I remove your suspension and half your pay for the next four days will you work on these documents?"

Thinking about it he realised that Naruto might be off on this 'all so important' mission and he'd be sat alone doing nothing all day. "Hn, fine" He stood up and went for the door. "Wait, where are you going now? Your shift started when I stated that I remove your suspension and half your pay"

"Hn. Sorry but I have plans tonight" With that he closed the office door behind him. He glanced at his watch and winced as the time was only minutes away from nine o'clock. He sighed to himself as he hurried along the street to the restaurant. _'Hn, better late than never_'

--

Naruto was already waiting when he arrived. "You're late by fifteen minutes, I thought you said meet at nine sharp" Smirking Sasuke linked his arm into Naruto's. "I got held up a little but it doesn't matter now that I'm here. The sunset hasn't happened yet" They took their seats at a small table by the window. They had a good view of the setting sun and the dancing shadows on the outline of Konoha village.

"Wow Sasuke, look it's really amazing outside." Naruto sat opposite Sasuke and gazed in awe out of the window. The waiter came past with a menu "Can I take your orders?" Naruto picked up the menu and scrolled down the list. "I'll have the ramen please" The waiter looked at him confused? "We do not sell ramen here"

Sasuke also looked at the food listed and placed his order. "Sasuke you pick my food! There's no ramen and I can't pick what else I want" The perfect opportunity to buy the blonde some green vegetables, "Hn, very well we'll order that and that" he pointed out to the waiter what they wanted and he left them to talk while the food was being prepared. The raven cuddled Naruto close as they both watched out of the window. "Hn, this sunset reminds me of something…or rather someone" In an adorable fashion Naruto tilted his head to one side "You, you dobe!" he laughed, Naruto joined him.

"Your orders" The waiter laid the plates of food in front of them and they stared at it wide eyed. They had heard that this was the best place to get a decent meal but they had no idea the portions were exceptionally generous. "Hey, what's this green stuff?" Naruto stabbed it with his chopsticks. "It's called a salad it'll be good for you"

"It tastes funny!" the blonde took a bite out of chunk of celery. "Hn," Sasuke, using his own chopsticks took a bite out of the mixed vegetable salad "It tastes fine" Naruto eyed it suspiciously and peered over at Sasuke's plate. "Hey is that roast duck? Why do you get that and I'm stuck with …yuck!"

"Why do you do this every time you have to eat vegetables?" Sasuke moved closer so that he would be able to force feed the blonde if necessary. "I don't, they just taste un-ramen like, and what are you doing? You're really close to my face" Indeed Sasuke was. "Hn, how will you resist me if you don't eat your greens" He was so close now, onyx eyes meeting brilliant blue ones. "Resist? Why would I resist?"

"Because you made so much fuss whenever I got this far before you did…" Naruto could smell the Uchiha's warm breathe and was slowly succumbing to his spell. "I…I-!" That was just the reaction Sasuke needed to force a slice of broccoli into the gapping mouth. Naruto swallowed it unaware that the whole point of coming to the restaurant was to ensure he ate something green and healthy. "Good little kitsune…that wasn't so hard was it?"

After managing to get Naruto to clear the plate, Sasuke relaxed back into his comfortable chair. When the desert consisting of one apple and one raspberry pie came, Naruto insisted that it was his turn to feed Sasuke. "You fed me now I should feed you…whoops messy little raven aren't we" he teased as some of the apple pie fell off the spoon onto the open shirt underneath. "Hn, you're just lucky that this is some good pie"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! It's a good thing I found you two here!" A Kunoichi in a nurse's outfit stood before them. "Hi Sakura, we were just eating dinner. Hehe I was just in the middle of feeding Sasuke and he's getting it everywhere"

"Guys this is important, the mission that Shikamaru has been planning it goes into effect tonight. That means Naruto you should be getting ready!" he looked at her clothing. "What about you? You're not going on the mission like that are you?" She shook her head, "No I have to stay its too busy at the hospital at the moment. I join the mission on the third day. Anyway they already have Ino and Hinata as medic-nins on this mission"

"Very nice, but we were in the middle of dinner" Sasuke coughed and glared at Sakura as she continued to ruin their evening "This is important for all Shinobi that can be spared…you can't eat at a time like this. Are you even listening!?" Ignoring the pink-haired nuisance Sasuke picked up a spoon and dug into his raspberry pie; he commanded Naruto to open his mouth and gently placed the sample of pie onto the awaiting tongue.

"Hmph ok fine, you can finish dinner but afterwards Naruto you really need to go"

Sakura sat next Sasuke and studied the food on the table. "Is that raspberry pie? I am starving I haven't had a bite to eat since my lunch break" She pulled the bowl towards her and started to tuck in. "Sakura. We were eating that"

"Oh right…where are my manners? Here you go Naruto" Scooping up some pie she offered it in Naruto's direction. _'I'm not sharing Naruto with anyone. I'm the only one who gets to feed Naruto!'_ As the spoon drew nearer Sasuke yanked the spoon and pudding bowl out of Sakura's hands while growling 'Thanks'. He pulled it a little too forcefully flicking some pie into the blonde's face.

"Sasuke-teme my mouth is here." He joked mopping his face. "Hn, dobe you missed a spot" In order to annoy Sakura and make her leave Sasuke caught hold of Naruto's face and tenderly licked the pie stain off of one of the blonde's whiskers. "Hey guys I'm trying to eat here" Sakura wasn't leaving? Why not? This calls for a new tactic.

"Hn. Didn't you say the hospital is really busy at the moment? If so why are you still here?" Swallowing a mouthful of pie, Sakura replied, "My night-shift starts in twenty minutes and Tsunade-sama asked me to remind Naruto of the mission"

A pale man with features that were similar to that of Sasuke's appeared behind her, she smiled acknowledging him and he gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze in response. "Naruto-kun, are you ready? We really must go, the squad is waiting for us" Naruto looked at the couple before him, full of curiosity. "Sakura? I thought you were with Lee?"

She laughed at what the blonde was getting at. "We all live together remember? Sai undergoes emotional and expressions training with Lee and myself when I have time. In fact both Lee and Sai get along like peas in a pod." Sai nodded in agreement before once more addressing the situation of their departure.

Agreeing it was time to leave Naruto glanced at Sasuke and snuggled into him in a good bye embrace. "Sasuke. I'll miss you" The raven kissed him on the top of the head, "Naruto. Promise me you'll keep safe." Naruto nodded and mumbled his love. Separation from Sasuke to go on missions was not Naruto's strong point and it was always a delicate moment where he struggled to keep his emotions calm.

Although he didn't want to leave, the blonde knew he had to. He stood up from his chair and began to follow Sai; something latched onto his wrist and whirled him round. The Uchiha moved his hands up to the others face and gave Naruto a loving good bye kiss.

That would ensure the dobe stayed alive in all endeavours so that he would return to try and capture Sasuke's kiss first.

Sasuke watched from the window as Naruto walked down the path away from the restaurant, he smirked and waved as the hyperactive ninja turned around waving to him like crazy. The blonde fuzz of Naruto's hair was visible from a distance and Sasuke followed it until there was nothing left to see.

--

**A\N: Ok there wasn't much to do with an office in this chapter but the SasuNaru-ness was adorable right? :P Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


End file.
